


Kuroo Loves Kenma

by twuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twuke/pseuds/twuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loved him like this, loved the way he looked, how shy he was when it was just the two of them naked in bed together.</p><p>He pressed his cheek against Kenma’s thigh, sighing contentedly.</p><p>“I’d love to choke you out,” he said, closing his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo Loves Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the headcanon where Kuroo sleeps the way he does, because he doesn't want to listen to his parents fighting. It probably gave him a skewed perception of what love is? Or like, the meaning of it, or whatever, idk. It's probably nothing but a semantic mess to him.

“Choke me.”

The words were said in such a blasé manner Kuroo was almost certain he had imagined it. Surely they had gone through his cochlea too fast for him to register correctly.

He blinked down at the curve of Kenma’s hip, too shocked to look him in the eye in case he had heard correctly.

“You want me to do what?” he finally asked when Kenma nudged him in the chest with his knee.

“Choke me,” Kenma repeated, pronouncing the words slowly, drawing them out as if he were talking to a child.

“With your hands.” he added patiently, running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo looked up at him with pleading eyes, silently praying to whatever deity was kind enough to listen that Kenma wasn’t joking with him, wasn’t just being facetious.

“You’re funny,” he said, mouth dry, treading the waters.

Kenma looked down at him, honeyed strands of hair falling infront of his eyes. “Why are you so surprised?” he asked, brows slightly furrowed.

Kuroo wasn’t just surprised, he was frozen in place, heart pounding audiably in his ears. In the year they had been together, this was the first time Kenma had ever requested anything out of the ordinary of him in bed, and he had requested something Kuroo had been too scared to do himself.

There was another nudge against his chest, a careful tug on his hair.

“You’re zoning out.”

Kenma’s voice snapped him out of it, the husky tone of it, still a little detached.

Kuroo tightened his grip around Kenma’s waist, leaned down and kissed his thigh.

“Are you sure?” he asked tentatively, so out of character, mouthing at the soft skin there.

Kenma shifted, a shy smile playing on his lips. “It’s not like I didn’t think about it before I asked you.” he said, face flushed.

“Asked me…” Kuroo smiled.  
“It sounded more like a demand.”

Kenma frowned, embarrassed.  
Kuroo regained his composure and grinned up at him.

“Have I ever said no to you?” he asked, leaving feathery kisses on Kenma’s thigh after every word.

He looked up at Kenma on the last kiss, punctuating with a soft bite.

“I’ll do whatever you tell me to.”

Kenma had all but disappeared behind his hair, covering his flushed face with blonde locks, caramel eyes downcast.

“You’re so embarrassing,” he said, combing Kuroo’s bangs back with his fingers.

Kuroo loved him like this, loved the way he looked, how shy he was when it was just the two of them naked in bed together.

He pressed his cheek against Kenma’s thigh, sighing contentedly.

“I’d love to choke you out,” he said, closing his eyes. A sly smile spread across his face. “I’m glad you trust me so much.”

Kenma tugged on his hair, frowning.

“How do you not get embarrassed saying stuff like that.”

“When you’re as good looking as I, you don’t get embarrassed by anything.”

“Liar. You’re just comfortable with me. I’ve seen you sputter like an idiot around Kiyoko.”

Kuroo feint hurt by sticking his lower lip out in a pout. “Why would you ask me something you already know the answer to? You’re as sadistic as always.”

Kenma snorted. He threaded his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.  
“You had your teeth in my thigh not even a minute ago. If anything you’re the sadist.”

“I’m just a nice guy,” Kuroo said, shrugging. “I know you like it rough.”

“So do you,” Kenma said without missing a beat. He pulled on Kuroo’s hair, making him hiss. “That’s why we’re sleeping together.”

* * *

“You always lie on your back,” Kuroo said. He sat between Kenma’s spread legs and was steadily fucking him with two fingers. “Why is that?”

Kenma rolled his hips, slowly, making Kuroo sigh.

“I just like the feeling,” he said, eyes shining. He had an impish quality about him like this - insubordinate, devious.

“You can do most of the work like this, as well.”

That purring cat voice. Kuroo felt heady. He reached out and put his free hand on Kenma’s chest, ran his thumb down the ridges between his ribs.

“You’ve always been indolent.” he said, curling his fingers.  
Kenma let out the tiniest of moans and squeezed him with his thighs. He was already shaking, Kuroo noticed, his legs were trembling.

“There’s nothing wrong with being self-indulgent,” Kenma breathed, eyelids fluttering.

Kuroo watched him work up a sweat. The evening sun painted a warm glow on the side of his face with it’s crystalline rays. It cascaded off his hair like it would on a sheet of water.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he said, tracing the ribs with his thumb. His hand was almost big enough to cover seven of them.

There was a sharp intake of breath when he added a third finger, stretching Kenma open with slow calculated strokes.

Kenma put his hand over Kuroo’s on his chest, cupping it in his own smaller one.

“Don’t get me off like this, I want to come with you inside of me.”

He said it so nonchalantly, like it was nothing, as if he didn’t know exactly what he had just done to Kuroo.

Kenma clenched down around his fingers.

“Don’t stall on me,” he said, eyes shining with mischief. His innocent tone of voice wasn’t lost on Kuroo.

He rubbed at the spot he knew would make Kenma cry.

“There it is,” he said, leaning down. “You’re normally so coy but I was waiting for that, that cheeky side of you,” he sped up his rhythm, curled his fingers. Kenma’s mouth fell open and he squeezed Kuroo’s hand, trembling.

“Is this what you want?” He asked, all sly smiles and rough movements.

Kenma whimpered when Kuroo pulled his fingers out all the way. The stream of sunlight that poured in from outside the windows hit him when he turned his head, pressing his cheek into the linen. It lit up his profile with a golden glow that made Kuroo blink, slow and heavy-lidded.

He untwined his hand from Kenma’s and reached out to touch his jaw, running his finger over the smooth curve of it. “Soft,” he muttered, absentmindedly wiping his other hand off on the sheets.

He leaned down and kissed Kenma on his exposed jugular, licking at the vein wantonly. He nipped at the skin, felt Kenma grab him by the hair and push them closer together, his cock sliding up against Kuroo’s abdomen.

“Kuro,” he whined, bucking his hips up. His heel pressed into Kuroo’s lower back, a deliberate token that told him to hurry and get on with it.

“Patience,” He licked the word into Kenma's throat, placed a hand to rest his weight on next to Kenma on the sheets, and teased the slit of his cock with the other, gently stroking it at a pace he knew was no way near fast enough.

“I want to see you unravel.”

Kenma did. He melted into the mattress when Kuroo kissed him, slow and wet. He kissed him back, licked into Kuroo’s mouth with a messy sweep of his tongue, deep and laschivious.

He fucked Kuroo’s fist with frenzied, delirious thrusts, the look in his eyes bold and shining with wanton passion.

Kuroo watched as he came undone, let Kenma’s small gasps and breathy moans go straight to his cock.

He stopped moving his wrist right when he knew Kenma was about to come, held him down by the thigh and ran his hand up his belly.

“I can’t let you get off like that,” he said, letting a sly smile wash over his features.

Kenma frowned up at him, trembling, annoyed.

Kuroo smirked. He reached out for a condom on the nightstand, shrugging.

“Your orders.” he said, tearing it open with his teeth.

Kenma pouted up at him. “You’re supposed to be the captain.” he mumbled, chest heaving.

“Don’t try to be cute, that was years ago already,” Kuroo rolled the condom on and let out a moan that sounded more like a hiss when he slicked himself up with lube. “We both know who’s in charge now.”

 

He positioned himself, watched the way Kenma’s ribs expanded when he sucked in a breath in anticipation. Kuroo slid in, slowly, digging his nails into Kenma’s hips.

A whimper left Kenma’s mouth and he arched his back, tried to match the rhythm that had been set with a roll of his hips, meeting Kuroo’s thrusts with sinuous movement, like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

“You ready?” Kuroo asked, snaking his hands around Kenma’s neck.

Kenma gave him the okay by tilting his head up, nodding.

“Don’t push down on my eusophagus,” he said, meeting Kuroo’s thrusts. “Go for the arteries.”

He gently pressed at the sides of Kenma’s throat, felt his pulse flutter beneath his touch.

“I won’t let you pass out,” he said, grinning. “You can’t let me do all the work.”

Kenma moaned. It was quiet, more like a sigh, but Kuroo closed his eyes at it anyway, shivering at the sound.

“Damn, okay, okay,” he breathed, putting more pressure on the veins.  
Kenma clenched down around him and dragged out a strangled moan that went straight to the pleasure center of Kuroo’s brain.

He blinked in rapid succession as tears started appearing in his eyes, glossy and wet as they trickled down his flushed cheeks.

It was animalistic the way they humped eachother - carnal and pure, a desperate urban urge to get off.

“Kuro…” His voice was so breathy. The name left his mouth followed by a strangled moan when Kuroo put more pressure around his throat.

“Come for me,” he said as he fucked him with more vigor. He saw more tears in Kenma’s eyes, saw them trickle down the sides of his reddened face and felt them fall down on his hands.

“Harder,” Kenma demanded, stuttering the word. He looked debauched, Kuroo thought, so beautiful with the flutter of his eyelids, his lashes sticky with tears that glistened in the late evening sun.

How could he deny him?

He applied more pressure with his thumbs, gently, but fucked him with more erratic thrusts, listening with a burning desire to the choked moans that poured out from his mouth.

“Kuro, Kuro,” Kenma chanted his name in his breathy even-toned voice, strangled, overwhelmed.

Kuroo knew how he felt. He was on the edge himself, could feel the pull of divine ecstacy that threatened to push him over, engulf him.

Kuroo watched him when he came. He eased the pressure around his throat and made sure to angle his thrusts just right. Kenma trembled under him, arched his back off the mattress. “I love you, I love you,” he cried, reciting those three words over and over as his stomach was painted with thick spurts of his own come.

“Kenma,” Kuroo whispered. His voice was intense, dripping with ardor.

He indulged himself in Kenma, fucked him in the position he liked best with Kenma’s legs thrown over his shoulders, riding him with forceful thrusts.

“Kuro,” Kenma’s voice was hoarse, spent. He looked up through lidded eyes, a sexual smile creeping across his features when Kuroo came inside of him. “I love you,” he said, their foreheads pressed together, their breaths intermingling, riding their orgasms out.

* * *

“You could’ve been rougher.”

Kuroo came back with a towell in hand, one of the small white ones they used to wring up with cold water if they had a fever, and wiped it over Kenma’s stomach.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he said, cleaning up the worst of the mess.

“You wouldn’t have.” Kenma said matter of factly, rolling over on his stomach when Kuroo finished. He propped himself up on his elbows and held his head in his hand, squishing his cheek with his fingers.

Kuroo sat down next to him on the bed, ran his finger down his calf.

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“Because you’d do it the way you do everything regarding me; tender and loving.” Kenma looked at him over his shoulder. His hairline was shiny with sweat.

“You know,” he said, “You don’t tell me you love me. You don’t believe in that word, do you?” He was smiling, soft like the air around him, face flushed.

“Love isn’t a word anyway. I mean, it is, but not really. Not to you anyway.”

Kuroo frowned. “What is it then?” He asked the arch of Kenma’s foot.

“A friendly gesture… A piece of clothing with your scent on it,” Kenma shrugged. “Something like that.”

He lay down completely and stretched with his cheek pressed into the linen. Kuroo ran his hand up his backside.

“You’ve always been so damn perceptive. Do you ever close your eyes?”

“They’re closed right now,” Kenma muttered sleepily. He reached out for Kuroo with his hand, wiggling his fingers at him. “Come here.”

Kuroo obliged. He would do whatever Kenma told him to.

He lay down next to him, making Kenma scoot over on his back.

“You’re so warm,” he said, resting his head on Kenma’s stomach, hooking his arms around his torso. “Warm and snug.”

“And sticky with sweat.” Kenma mumbled, brushing Kuroo’s bangs back.

“Among other things.”

Kenma scrunched up his nose, frowning at the ceiling. “Gross.”

Kuroo turned his head and grinned up at him.

Kenma was all chin and nostrils and matted honeyed hair from that angle. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at the skin just above Kenma’s navel, earning him a lazy flick on the ear.

“So gross.”

“You still love me though, so there’s no point in changing.”

Kuroo blew a raspberry on his navel, making Kenma actually chuckle. It was an airy, drowsy sound that repeated itself in Kuroo’s mind like a broken record, making his pulse flutter.

He squished his cheek against Kenma’s lower abdomen and closed his eyes as well, sighing.

He was about to say it then, was about to tell Kenma that he loved him when he felt a slight tug on his hair.

“Don’t.” Kenma muttered. His voice was still airy, detached.

“What?”

“Don’t say it just because you think it’s what I want to hear. I told you, I know you love me.”

He shifted, made Kuroo scoot up higher against his torso.

“It radiates off you like heat, which is embarrassing, but I appreciate it.”

Kuroo put his ear against his rib cage, and Kenma wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tighter against his chest.

His heartbeat was steady when Kuroo listened to it, calm, like waves lapping at shore.

“Thank you,” he whispered, oddly sentimental, placing a small kiss between Kenma’s ribs.

Kenma ran his fingers through his hair until both of them were lulled to sleep by the motion, soft and stable.

They lay pressed together as the light passed through the room, the bright April sky changing from a soft yellow, to a rich vermillion orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, did this seem rushed?? Idk, I'm too sick and not lucid enough to care, lmao.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, lmao.


End file.
